No Rest for the Wicked
by sofia313
Summary: "All things truly wicked start from innocence."
1. Chapter 1

_"To die, to sleep -_  
 _To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub,_  
 _For in this sleep of death what dreams may come..."_

Shakespeare. Lucien Castle smiled. Did people still read his texts? Why, that was beyond him. But he had never been much of a reader. He played with his teaspoon, although he hadn't even touched the hot beverage in his mug. That wasn't the kind of drink he had in mind. He had just arrived to New Orleans and he was looking for something special to celebrate.

It amused him to watch all these people sitting at the tables chatting and giggling. Some of them were in small groups, others in pairs. They were all so full of life. He could practically hear the blood running through their veins. Then there was her. His Shakespeare girl. She was sitting all by herself reading the words of an English writer who had died centuries ago.

Sometimes Lucien almost regretted that he hadn't bothered to meet this Shakespeare. He had been in England back then and even saw one of his plays, Romeo and Juliet, but he had found it terribly boring. Who would have known that the guy would become so famous? But this girl seemed to enjoy her book. There were many pretty girls in the coffee shop. Many of them had already given him flirtatious looks. Blondes, brunettes, redheads.

He knew that he could have anyone of them. But the reason why he had chosen this particular girl was very simple. There was absolutely nothing special about her. Her light brown hair was up in old fashioned bun and there was no make-up on her pale oval face. Her blue eyes looked deep and emotionless. They didn't reveal her thoughts or feelings.

She was wearing a long grey skirt and a white dress shirt that was paired with ugly oversized sweater. And there was a small silver cross around her neck. She was almost too good to be true. A good girl. A virgin. Lucien was willing to bet on it. He loved the taste of virgin's blood. It tasted so…innocent. The girl took a sip out of her mug and bit her lower lip. She did have nice full lips. She startled when the waitress asked did she want another cup of tea.

"No, thank you." She had a very delicate voice, like she wouldn't have used it very much. He would certainly fix that. Before the night would be over, he would make her scream. He had always loved the screams of his victims, he was wicked like that. The more than he thought about it the more the idea pleased him.

She paid her tea and picked up her shabby looking shoulder bag. Lucien stood up and followed her. He was already playing the scene on his mind. He loved this part. The chase. He didn't expect her to put up much of a fight. Someone like her would be flattered when someone like him would even notice that she existed.

She was walking very fast, wrapping her sweater tighter around her. She was humming something, he didn't recognize the tune. He was just preparing for his first move when the sudden sound of brakes screeching caught his attention. He saw a red car and an old homeless man who had just jumped in front of it. The driver tried desperately to stop but it was too late. In the next second the man's body was flying in the air. It landed on the sidewalk few feet away from the girl. The man's body was twisted on unnatural position and there was a bone coming out from his arm.

"Oh God, oh God, I didn't see him!" a hysterical woman's voice sobbed.

There were people gathering around the man but no one approached him. He had a scruffy beard and he was wearing dirty clothes. The man was coughing blood.

"Someone call 911!"

People were picking up their phones but no one made any attempt to approach the man. No one except the girl. She kneeled next to the man and took his hand. He was looking straight at her with his dark eyes.

"Everything will be alright, sir," the girl said quietly.

Lucien could tell that the man was as good as dead. The girl held his hand and stroked his hair when he coughed one last time. People who were standing around the man seemed shocked. Some of them even cried. Lucien moved a little closer so he could see the girl's face. She looked perfectly calm. When the man had took his last breath she stood up and tried to find something from her bag.

Cleaning wipes. She had his blood on her hands. She cleaned both of her hands carefully and continued walking. No one tried to stop her. After few seconds she was humming again like nothing would have happened. For some reason, that really amused Lucien. Wasn't she a strange little creature. But that didn't change anything. He was still planning to follow his plan. Or he would have if someone wouldn't have run after the girl.

"Miss! Wait!"

The girl turned around. Lucien was walking few steps behind her but she didn't pay any attention to him. She was looking at the man who seemed to be a police officer.

"I need to ask you few questions," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Sure," the girl replied calmly and walked past Lucien.

He could have easily killed the officer and everyone else who was in his way but that would spoil his fun with the girl. He wanted to take his time with her. Unfortunately that meant that he had to find himself another plaything for tonight. That was disappointing. He hated disappointments and he didn't hesitate to show it. That was very bad news for the people in New Orleans.

* * *

 _"Let me tell you a little secret. There's no heaven or hell. This place…this is hell. And the devil lives inside of all of us. People can deny it if they want but that's the only real truth. After this there's nothing… So tell me, are you afraid of death?"_

Focus. Focus. Focus. That was what Mina kept repeating to herself, but unfortunately facing death had brought back things that needed to stay buried. She forced herself to look at the thoughtful police officer who was standing in front of her making notes. She had tried her best to answer all his questions but there wasn't much to tell. It didn't change the fact that the man was dead. Maybe he had wanted to end his own life, maybe he had been too drunk to notice the car, how would she know. That's why she didn't make any assumptions; she simply described what she had seen.

"Did you try to give him first aid?" the officer asked.

She shook her head.

"No, it was obvious that he was dying. I just thought that no one should have to die alone."

The officer raised his eyes from his notebook.

"Well…that was very kind of you. It must have been a difficult experience."

She said the words that she knew he expected to hear.

"Yes, it was."

He nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. Then he focused on his notes again. There were two coroners behind his back. They were just lifting the man's body onto the stretcher. It was already inside the body bag but there were still some curious people standing nearby. Didn't they have anything better to do? Mina was hoping that this wouldn't take much longer, she was already late.

"Alright, I think I got everything I need. Thank you for your co-operation. I will give you a call if I need to ask some more questions, but I think this is a clear case."

She gave him a moment to continue but he didn't so she assumed that she was free to go. He was concentrated on his notes again. She cleared her throat.

"Alright. If there's nothing else…"

He looked up at her, dazed like her existence would have already slipped his mind.

"No, no, I believe we are done. But I would ask you to drop by and sign your statement tomorrow."

"That will be fine. Good night, officer."

"Good night," he mumbled but obviously he was already thinking about something else, maybe all the paperwork he would have to do. He was a young man; Mina guessed in his mid twenties. He seemed to be quite new at this. He certainly hadn't chosen the easiest job. She turned around and passed the bloodstains on the sidewalk. They would probably be gone before the morning. All that was left of a human being. That was strange when you really thought about it. She wondered if that poor man had any friends or family who would miss him. Any case, she decided that she would pray for him tonight. Rest in peace, who ever you were.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't really planning to continue this story, but I found inspiration for a second part. Warning, mature content and dark themes**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Humans. So weak and pathetic. It didn't matter how much they had evolved over the centuries, what new inventions they had made, in the end they were no better than animals. In the end they let their desires control them. Lucien was standing behind his little blonde prey, snuggling his face in her hair. His hands had slide under her shirt and were playing with her hard nipples. She let out a soft moan. He smiled when he smelled her arousal.

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"You…I want you…" she mumbled. She moaned again when his lips found a sensitive spot under her ear.

"And what will you give me?"

"Anything," she moaned. Lucien chuckled. That was a foolish thing to say. What a silly little human. Lucien let his other hand slide lower until he reached the hem of her panties. He moved his fingers lazily on the soft fabric. He wanted to hear her beg.

"Please…"

There was so much lust and desperation in that one word. She wanted his touch so much that she didn't care what he would do to her. She just welcomed her death with open arms. That was truly pathetic; she was just like the rest of her kind. Lucien had absolutely no respect towards them; they were nothing more than food.

He smiled and sucked the girl's pulse point. She whimpered when his fingers finally started to rub her nub. Her sounds of pleasure turned into a scream of pain when he sank his fangs into her neck. He paused for a moment, letting her reach her climax before he drank her dry. When her lifeless body fell on the ground, he had already forgotten her.

* * *

Mina tried to be as silent as possible as she unlocked the front door. The door hinges squeaked when she pulled the door open. The house was old, but it was also cosy. Silently she removed her shoes and tiptoed into the small kitchen. Her nana had left the light on for her. She placed her bag on the chair and checked the medicine box.

Everything was as it should be; she always dosed nana's different medicines in three small lockers, morning, day and evening. It was very important to be organized and Mina was happy to see that nana had taken her evening medicines by herself. Usually Mina had to remind her for that. Quietly she headed to nana's bedroom and opened the door in order to make sure that everything was alright.

The room was dark and nana's skinny figure was lying on the bed under the covers and a crocheted blanket. Her bedroom was very modest, since she believed that the humble will inherit the Earth, she couldn't stand vanity or swank. She looked peaceful lying there surrounded by her beloved framed pictures of her late husband.

Mina had never met him, but according to nana, he had been a saint. A righteous and god-fearing man. He had been her only one and although she had been quite young when he had died, she had never even considered being with any other man. After Mina had made sure that nana was breathing, she closed her door and tiptoed back to the kitchen.

The floors made loud creaking sound and she tried to be as careful as she could. She felt too restless to go to sleep right away so she poured herself a glass of milk and made couple of cucumber sandwiches. From outside she was as calm as ever, but a part of her wanted to scream. Her thoughts were still with that poor man. And with another man who just couldn't stay out of her head. Like he wouldn't have tortured her enough already. Scarred her for life.

 _"So tell me, are you afraid of death?"_

No, you bastard, she wasn't afraid of death. Not then, not now. It was hard to be afraid of death when you had never really lived in the first place. She washed the dishes before heading to her bedroom. It was small and she kept it as tidy as possible. It was furnished with a single bed, a closet, a small bookshelf and an old dressing table. She also had few plants on the windowsill, she enjoyed nurturing them.

After standing in front of the window for a moment, she undressed and wore a long cotton nightgown. Slowly she sat at the dressing table and let her long hair down. For a while she just sat there looking at her reflection in the mirror. Sometimes she really craved for a human interaction. Just being able to touch someone. Hold their hand, feel them close to her.

It sounded stupid and pathetic even in her own ears, but during these late night hours, she sometimes allowed herself to be weak. She hummed quietly while I brushing her hair. It didn't matter what she wanted. It was all about control, smothering her impure desires. Sometimes she felt like a caged animal. Weak. Pathetic. Fortunately she had been taught how to keep those thoughts to herself.

She never let anyone see behind her mask. The mask she had created during one fatal night many years ago. She had never taken it off. Her life had never been the same after that. Traumatized. Unbalanced. Confused. Damaged. Those were just some of the words people had used. Maybe they were right, she wasn't really sure. She had tried her best to be a good, normal person. Normal, right, sure. Invisible was more like it. Not that it mattered. It was time to wash up and say her prayers before going to sleep. As usual, she would have to wake up early. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Mina felt a little nervous as she entered the police station. Places like this always brought back some unpleasant memories. She had hoped that her friend Cami would have had time to come with her, but unfortunately she had been busy, as she usually was these days. Mina knew that she had studied very hard and it seemed that she had many new friends.

She and Cami had been friends for many years; they had met when Cami had come to visit her uncle, Father Kieran. He had helped Mina so much, more than anyone. He had been a good man. Mina took a deep breath and forced herself to look calm as she approached a woman who was typing something. She didn't look up so Mina stood in front of her desk and waited. Finally the woman asked could she help her.

"Yes, I… I witnessed an accident last night and I was asked to drop by and sign my statement."

"Alright. And your name is?"

"Mina?"

She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Detective Kinney," she greeted him. "Hi."

"Hello. What brings you here?"

She saw a slight change in his expression as she explained why she was here.

"I see," he stated. "Let's take care of that then, come with me."

Obediently she followed him to his desk. He asked her to take a seat and went to get the papers she was supposed to sign. She was nervous for being here and hoped that she could leave as soon as possible. Detective Kinney was one of the few people who knew about her history and she felt uncomfortable seeing the pity in his eyes.

"Here we are," Detective Kinney said as he handed her a pile of papers. There were three copies of her statement. Quickly she read it and signed all the copies. She was hoping that she would be able to leave before the inevitable conversation, but of course she couldn't.

"So… How are you?" the detective asked sympathetically.

She looked up and placed the papers onto the desk.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The detective hesitated before continuing. "Listen Mina, if you want to talk to someone about what happened last night…"

"That won't be necessary," she cut in. "But thank you for the offer."

He nodded.

"Alright, I understand. How's your grandmother?"

"She's okay. She's a tough lady."

The detective smiled.

"That's certainly true. Please give her my best."

"Of course. Is there something else you need from me?"

"No, everything should be in order. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Mina gave him a smile and picked up her bag.

"It was nice to see you, detective."

"You too. Take care of yourself."

Mina was nothing but relieved when she was outside. She needed to go home and start to make some lunch for nana who had been in a bad mood this morning and refused to eat her breakfast. She really needed to eat and… Mina's thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into her. She would have fallen on her back if a strong arm wouldn't have grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice said.

"That's okay…" Mina started and looked up. This man was very handsome; he had dark hair and a face of an angel. None of that mattered to Mina, she only saw his eyes. Dark, cold and empty. An involuntary shiver raced up her spine, she couldn't do anything but stare at him. There was a charming smile on his face.

"Devil…" she heard herself mumbling.

He looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around and ran as fast as she could. She would have recognized that darkness anywhere and she knew that she had just looked into devil's eyes.

* * *

Lucien wasn't sure what had just happened. The girl had looked into his eyes and called him a devil. That had surprised him, but he had still managed to register all her mixed feelings. First there had been some kind of recognition, like she would have seen him before. That had quickly turned into a pure terror. How odd.

He had been called a devil before, but not during the first seconds of the first meeting. He had given the girl one of his most charming smiles and yet she was running for her life before he had even got started. That had certainly been a new experience for him. Well, apparently there was a first time for everything. He had no intention to run after her; that would be completely ridiculous.

Perhaps this girl was simply more perceptive than most of her kind. A little rabbit had been smart enough to run when it had spotted a mountain lion. Some kind of intuition? That was his best guess. It meant that he would have to rethink his strategy. That was unexpected, but not completely unwelcomed. A little challenge could be fun for a change. His little rabbit could run but she couldn't hide from him.

* * *

It was strange what fear could do. Mina had never run so fast in her life, she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body. She stopped few times to catch her breath before she was home. Her hands were shaking so violently that she had enormous trouble to put her key into the lock. Finally she succeeded. Her heart was beating like a drum as she closed the front door behind her. She barely made it into the kitchen before her legs refused to hold her, forcing her to sit at the small table. Silently she sat there and stared at the checkered tablecloth. She had no idea how long she had been there when she heard nana's voice.

"Mina?"

She couldn't speak, forming a word, not to mention a sentence, felt impossible. Nana grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Mina! What's wrong with you?"

Mina swallowed and forced herself to look at her. There was the usual harshness in her dark brown eyes and her grey hair was up in a tight bun.

"Answer me, girl," she demanded. "What have you been doing?"

"I…I saw a devil," Mina stuttered.

Nana stared at her emotionlessly. "What did you say?"

Mina took her hand and looked at her desperately.

"Nana, I saw a devil. He had the face of an angel, just like…"

She bit her tongue, thankfully she hadn't finished her sentence. Nana would have slapped her if she would have mentioned _him_. They never talked about _him_. She pressed her lips together and squeezed Mina's hand. Quickly Mina stood up and helped her to sit down.

"Where did this happen?" Nana asked.

"I was just coming from the police station, you remember I told you I had to drop by there today…"

"My memory works just fine," she interrupted coldly. "Continue."

"I was walking when this man bumped into me. I looked up and…I saw his eyes." Mina shivered. "They were empty. There was nothing there."

Nana was quiet for a long while. Mina didn't move, she had to wait for nana to speak.

"Did he say something to you?" she finally asked.

Mina shook her head.

"No, he just apologized for bumping into me. I ran as soon as I saw his eyes."

Nana looked relieved. "Good girl. You must never ever invite him in this house. Is that clear?"

Mina was stunned, why would she possibly invite him here?

Nana grabbed her hand. "Is that clear?" she repeated demandingly.

Mina nodded. "Yes."

Nana let go of her hand and looked at her.

"And second thing, you will stop wearing those whorish clothes," she said coldly. "Clearly you lured the devil."

Whorish clothes? She already dressed like a nun because nana insisted of it. Right now she was wearing a long beige dress and a sweater. What did she want her to wear? A sack? Fortunately she was smart enough for not to argue with nana, so she just bowed her head and nodded.

"Go to your room and pray," nana ordered. "Pray for your tainted soul. You are dirty. The devil wouldn't have chosen you if you would be pure."

"But…"

Nana's freezing look made Mina to keep her mouth shut. Nana was right; Mina must have lured the devil. Again.


End file.
